Parental Phan
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (spinoff of Daddy Smosh) Dan and Phil have gotten the tricks down of balancing Youtube, their personal lives, and the Radio Show, but what happens when you add Parenthood to the mix? (Phan)
1. Meet Megan

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I made a poll on my profile, and basically, you said yes to doing a spinoff of Daddy Smosh, but instead of focusing on the Smosh family, we're going to focus on the Phan family! Yup, basically, this is going to be like Daddy Smosh, only with Dan and Phil, and their daughter Megan. Like Daddy Smosh, you can make suggestions! so yeah,I hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

Dan and Phil smiled at the tiny baby girl in the crib, they'd converted Phil's room into a nursery, since Phil was now sleeping with his husband Dan in his room. They'd been married for a few months and searched everywhere for a place that would let two men adopt...only to be disappointed everytime, it wasn't long though before one of Phil's old friends had contacted him. Asking him if he and Dan could adopt their baby, since they were running low on money and decided to give her up to someone who would be able to give baby Morgan everything she needed.

He and Dan had been ecstatic, having moved all of her things in, and painting the nursery in pastel versions of the Hogwarts house colors, light pink, baby blue, butter yellow and mint green, on the far side were baby books and toys, as well as an old rocking chair that had been a gift from Phil's parents. Dan smiled and felt happy tears forming in his eyes, he never imagined that this would happen...that he'd marry the love of his love, and get to raise a beautiful little girl with him...together.

Phil gently kissed his cheek making him chuckle, as his brown eyes met Phil's blue ones.

They smiled at each other and kissed when immediately Megan began whimpering.

" And so it starts, c'mon little one." Said Phil with a small chuckle as he picked her up and went to the rocking chair. She didn't feel warm, so he knew she wasn't sick, she didn't smell weird so she hadn't gone to the bathroom, and it wasn't that she was hungry was it? Instinctively, Dan handed Phil the bottle of baby formula, but she didn't want it which meant she wasn't hungry. He looked up at Dan worriedly, as he rocked the chair back and forth. Dan held up a finger and came back with his old stuffed bear he'd had since he was a baby. He cleared his throat and got behind the bear.

" Hello little one, my name is um..um..." Dan paused for a second trying to think up of a name.

" Simon, its Simon the bear." Chimed in Phil, making Dan chuckle, Megan opened her green eyes, and sniffed as Dan made the bear dance around and sang the llama song to entertain her. She giggled and cooed, as she looked up at the bear, Dan smiled as Phil gently set her back down in the crib. The tiny baby immediately began reaching for the bear.

"There you are sweetpea, Simon's all yours." Said Dan softly, as he set the bear beside her. Phil hummed as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Dan smiled softly, and kissed her forehead as well, tenderly brushing some of her tiny tuft of hair away. He took Phil's hand in his, and the two headed to their bedroom leaving Megan to sleep.


	2. Megan's First Words

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for liking and favoriting the story XD, and we have the first suggestion from CreekGrrl, where Megan says her first word XD, leave any suggestions and I'll be sure to do them ok enjoy XD**

* * *

Dan sat on the couch editing, whilst Phil was preparing lunch and Megan was rolling around on the baby mat Dan and Phil sat up. He was busy trying to get this video up to his very high standards, and get it just right to upload...especially since he hadn't uploaded in a few weeks as per his usual. She rolled over onto her belly, and looked up at Dan. Dan turned to his daughter and smiled softly, he placed the laptop on the table and picked her up gently bouncing her on his knee...maybe editing could wait a few minutes. She giggled, and made a few cooing noises making Dan laugh.

" Where's my nose?" Asked Dan, Megan reached out and lightly tapped Dan's nose making him chuckle.

" That's right, where's your nose?" He asked, the tiny baby reached up and lightly tapped her nose making Dan chuckle. He kissed her forehead and proceeded to tickle her tummy making her laugh. He chuckled, and tickled the tiny baby.

" Dadda no!" She exclaimed, immediately Dan stopped and looked at his daughter in shock. His brown eyes looked into her green ones, wondering if he'd heard her looked up at him, her green eyes tearing up from all the laughing she'd done earlier. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

" Phil! Get in here!" He exclaimed, immediately Phil dashed over.

"What is it? what happened?" He asked in a panic, before taking in the large smile on Dan's face which was followed by a tiny chuckle.

" She said her first word," Said Dan softly, a small smile found its way on Phil's face. The smile slowly disappeared when he realized..he'd missed it, his daughter had said her first word and he'd missed it. Dan noticed the slight sadness in Phil's eyes and kissed his cheek. Phil turned to Dan, who offered one of his awkward smiles to make him laugh.

" What was it?" Asked Phil,

" Well I was tickling her and she wanted me to stop so she said 'dadda no'." Explained Dan, making Phil chuckle and kiss Dan's cheek.

"Dadda no." Squeaked Megan, the two youtubers turned to Megan looking up with big green eyes, Phil chuckled and immediately began tickling her as well.

" What do you mean no? I'll show you my little lamb." Said Phil, she squealed and tried to get away as he tickled her. Dan smiled softly, as he stopped and they went back to kissing before Phil went off to get lunch ad serve it up.


	3. Megan's First Steps

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so we're going to go on a small 'firsts' trend by doing KeyboardBandit's suggestion of Megan's 'First Steps' and to Creekgrrl, no they don't have Vidcon in England, most big youtube events are here in America, and primarily in California since a majority of the Youtubers live here. So, British Youtubers fly in for Vidcon and Playlist Live...also, curiously enough, the whole reason I started writing Vidcon Adventures was because someone suggested the kids going to vidcon in Daddy Smosh, anyway enjoy XD**

* * *

"Phil, why do you have the camera?" Asked Dan curiously, as Phil came in with the camera and smiled at the enthusiasm in his husband's blue eyes. Phil smiled, and affectionately rolled his eyes as if Dan clearly wasn't getting it.

" To record her first steps, believe it or not Dan back when I was a youngster, people used cameras to record family memories and not just for Youtube videos." He teased making Dan chuckle and affectionately roll his own eyes before going over to Megan crawling after a ball. She gave a small sneeze before sitting back down and turning to Dan and Phil. Both men crouched down, and Dan stretched out his arms.

" Hey Megan sweetie, come to Daddy," Said Dan softly, when Megan looked at him curiously with huge green eyes before turning to Phil and back to Dan clearly confused. Phil noticed this, and realized that he and Dan had always used "Daddy" to define each other when speaking to her...which now that he thought about it, was probably a little confusing. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

" Look sweetie this is daddy, and this is papa..." Said Phil motioning towards himself when he said Papa. " See? daddy, papa...daddy, papa." He tried to clarify.

" That's right sweetie, I'm daddy, and there's papa...come to daddy." Said Dan encouragingly, Megan smiled having gotten a small gist of it. She knew they were both daddy, which was why it was confusing when they said to go to daddy, but now she knew one daddy's name was actually papa. She giggled and slowly stood up, her arms reached out to Dan as she slowly stood up and took a few steps forward Dan gasped, and and Phil's jaw dropped when she began swaying abit. Dan immediately caught her before she could fall and hurt herself.

" Woah, good try sweetheart, you did brilliant." Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"Papapapapa." Said Megan, as she looked up at Phil and reached upwards. Phil chuckled and turned off the camera, crouching down as well and extending his hands out. Dan gently held one of her hands for balance, as she made her way towards Phil. Once Dan let go, Phil hugged the little baby and kissed her cheek.

" You did fantastic sweetheart." Said Phil with a huge grin.


	4. Vidcon- Meeting the others

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Thought I'd do a small double chapter thing, and this is Creekgrrl's suggestion of Megan going to Vidcon, funny enough Vidcon Adventures actually started off as a suggestion someone made in Daddy Smosh about Hayden and Noah going to Vidcon. now, this takes place After Vidcon Adventuresso yeah, I hope you like it XD and leave any suggestion for what else you'd like to see.**

**Megan- 10 **

* * *

Megan sat at her parents' booth while they were signing things, and meeting other fans. The young ten year old sat rigidly still, and concentrated hard on the sheet music in front of her. She loved playing the flute, and so her daddy had bought her a book of flute sheet music which she quickly began studying. She wanted to memorize all of the songs, so she could be good at playing them when she went back home to her lessons.

She gave a small squeak when Phil poked her.

" Papa!" She exclaimed, making him chuckle.

" Sorry there dear, but you looked so serious aren't you bored of just sitting there? Don't you want to go play with Mary?" Asked Phil curiously, Megan looked over and saw her friend Mary Liguori not far from them, excitedly playing behind her uncles PJ and Chris' booth. She shook her head and went back to looking at the music.

" No thank you papa, I'm perfectly fine sitting here." She replied, Phil smiled softly. He knew that Megan had always been more of a shy, quiet girl who stuck to herself...no matter how many times he and Dan tried to get her to open up to the other children, either at school, or their fellow Youtuber's children...they were always met with a no. He gently ran a hand through her brown hair.

" Darling, why don't you go and have some fun there's plenty of kids here I'm sure you'll make some wonderful friends." Said Phil, Megan sighed, as she peeked out from her music and saw Toby Jr, walking with Blake who promptly winked at her. She muttered a small ew, recalling the time he'd tried to kiss her and she'd pushed him into the pool.

" I'm going to the bathroom." She replied, setting her music down and walking off.

" I told you to stop pushing her." Said Dan softly, Phil shook his head.

" I'm not pushing I'm...merely suggesting she try and socialize with other people." Replied Phil making Dan chuckle.

" Repeatedly, Phil we said we'd let her go at her own pace remember? yes, socializing is important but I'd rather she talk and make friends because she feels comfortable, and not because we're forcing her." Said Dan, Phil sighed and nodded knowing that Dan had a point..he furrowed his brow and noticed twelve year old Justin, or as he knew him Pruan leave his booth and he felt...odd for some reason.

Megan sighed, as she headed towards the bathroom and looked down when she heard someone mention her. She looked up and saw that it was Hayden,Brian, Noah and Astrid, she bit her lip and looked down when she overheard them...they were talking about how she didn't really talk to anyone, how she was always so alone and how...weird she was. She wasn't weird...she just didn't like hanging around people...because people made fun of you and teased you. She turned and rushed to the bathroom. Not daring to let anyone see her cry.

"Oof!" She exclaimed when she fell back having bumped into someone. She shook her head and looked up to see Justin.

" What do you want Justin?" She asked fairly annoyed.

" Nothing, hey do you wanna see something cool?" He asked, she stood up and narrowed her eyes.

" No, now buzz off and stop following me around, or I'm telling my dad!" She exclaimed, glaring up at him with red rimmed green eyes, Justin was creepy and had a habit of following her around...thankfully he stopped whenever she'd go into the bathroom, but then he'd stand there waiting for her, and he'd look at her all weird... he was just so weird and creepy.

" Leave her alone Justin." Said Hayden, taking Megan by the wrist and leading her away. "And by the way, stop waiting by the girl's bathroom, that's creepy and I'm gonna tell on you if you don't stop."

" Yeah, buzz off." Said Noah, Megan blinked a few times as Brian and Astrid also glared at Justin, who backed off clearly not liking being ganged up on by a bunch of ten year olds.

" Are you ok?" Asked Astrid curiously.

" I'm fine, besides you guys think I'm weird too so why'd you help?" She asked, her eyes still narrowed as she looked at the four of them. Hayden looked back at the others.

" I told you she heard," She replied, before turning to Megan. " We don't think you're weird, it's just weird that you're always by yourself and when someone tries to be nice, you're sometimes really mean."

Megan looked down, and blushed in embarrassment.

" A lot of kids in my school make fun of me...everyone does, so why would I wanna be friends with a bunch of snooty, bullies?" She asked, bringing to mind the other kids at school.

" Because not everyone's like that...we're not like that, we'll be your friends...if you wanna." Said Noah, Megan looked at them in shock before shaking her head and turning back to her dads booth before looking at the other four.

" Even though I have..."

" Your parents could be giant polarbeers with antlers and we wouldn't care...but that would be awesome." Said Brian, Megan smiled and gasped slightly as Mary glomped her from behind. Followed by Hayden...then Noah...Astrid...and Brian..and on that day, Megan became their friend. Later, she went back to the table.

" Hey papa, daddy, my new friend Hayden invited me over to her hotel room for a slumber party, can I go?" Asked Megan curiously, Dan and Phil shared a look before nodding.


	5. Meeting the boyfriend

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is Skullsrules' suggestion of Megan having her first boyfriend and Dan and Phil's reaction, so yeah I hope you like it and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions for what else you'd like to see in Parental Phan and enjoy XD**

**Megan- 14**

* * *

The young boy sat there on the couch in the lounge awkwardly, he was there to pick Megan up so he could take her to the dance their school was having. He knew she had two dads, so it was abit intimidating having two men sat there opposite him, one in all black looking like he wanted to strangle him. Though, at least the other man next to him seemed friendlier, having offered him a drink and tried to stir up some type of conversation. All while the other man sat there with that look that conveyed pure dislike, he decided that he liked Phil a lot better.

Apparantly they were Youtubers and had a radio show on BBC radio 1 which honestly intimidated him even more. He was just Aiden who was on the football team, these guys were famous, having met celebrities and superstars.

" Sounds like she's about done, I'll get the camera, in the meantime Dan why don't you try and talk with Aiden?" Said Phil, hearing the Megan call out for him. Aiden immediately looked up at Phil and shook his head. Mentally willing Phil to stay, he was sure that if Phil left Dan would kill him, unfortunately Phil left him and Dan alone in the lounge.

Dan watched Phil leave before turning his brown eyes to the young man cowering across from him, he and Phil were excited that Megan would be going to her fist dance. Then they found out she was going because a boy had asked her, immediately their brains switched to "overprotective dad mode" the more Megan talked abut him however...the more Phil seemed to be won over and experience a change of heart.

Phil had helped her pick a dress, and had talked to her about being safe and to use her better judgement. All the while Dan offered as much advice as he could..but he still didn't like the kid. He looked down at him, with cold brown eyes recalling the conversation he'd had with Phil.

_"Dan, please don't try to scare him too badly." Said Phil, as he washed the dishes whilst Dan leaned against the counter beside him. _

_" Give me a reason why." He replied, Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. _

_"Remember how you felt when we told my family about our relationship and then my brother gave you the 'You break my brother's heart I break your spine' talk? How did that make you feel?" Asked Phil, Dan shuddered slightly before shaking his head trying to forget that memory. _

_" Your brother was just being protective, like I'm being right now. She's fourteen and as cautious as she is, she is also a teenager and teenagers aren't known for making the best decisions in the world. This is coming from someone whose made a lot, and I mean a lot of mistakes. " Said Dan, as Phil dried his hands with a paper towel. " She's our little girl and I don't trust some random guy to just take her to a party where-"_

_" Where there will be chaperones, Dan..." Said Phil softly as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. " Yes, she's our little girl, and she will always be our little girl...but she's also a teenager who should be allowed to make her own mistakes, so she can learn from them just like you did. She's also, a responsible, and smart young lady who can take care of herself and its our job to guide her along not smother her and prevent her from living life. He's also not just some random guy...from the way she talks about him, she seems to really, really like him. All I ask is that you give him a chance, you don't have to like him or be his best friend...you just have to give him a chance." _

_" Fine, but I refuse to like him." Said Dan stubbornly, Phil chuckled softly and kissed Dan's cheek._

Dan sighed, when he noticed how nervous the guy was, in fact when Phil was here the kid hadn't been nearly as nervous...he saw his hands shaking...was..was he afraid of him?

" Do I scare you?" He asked in amusement.

" Well, no offence sir but...you're kind of scary, I mean Mr. Howell is nice, but um..."

" But he doesn't scare you as much as I do, which is quite funny as I've never really thought of myself as an intimidating person. Up until now at least, look kid. I'm sure you're a really nice guy...I just don't like you going out with my daughter." Said Dan as a matter of factly. Aiden nodded, and cleared his throat. " I am however, willing to give you a chance because Phil asked me to, so lets talk...tell me about yourself." Said Dan, listening as the teenager told him.

At the doorway, Megan and Phil were peeking in.

" At least he's trying." Said Phil with a small smile, Megan shrugged well she'd give him that at least.


	6. How it Began

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so small update Frenzy on this story because I was hit with Phan feels. Ok, so this one is basically Phil telling Megan how he and Dan met. So yeah, enjoy XD**

**Megan-7**

* * *

"Papa, how did you and daddy meet?" Asked Megan as Phil was tucking her in. Phil knitted his brow and looked at the little girl curiously. Her big green eyes looking up enthusiastically, he smiled and sat down on the bed. Deciding to tell her, unaware that Dan was at the doorway listening as well.

" Well, as you know Daddy and I are youtubers, but I made videos 3 years before daddy did. I'd made quite a few friends, and my channel was popular which really surprised me, as I never thought I'd have all these people who were excited about what I did. At the time I was dating someone named Charlie."

" Mr. Mcdonnell?" Asked Megan curiously, making Phil chuckle and Dan struggle not to.

" No dear another Charlie, the thing is I loved him but...I wasn't in love with him." He replied, Megan tilted her head to the side in confusion. How could you love someone but not be in love with them? Phil ruffled her hair, and smiled which was code for 'you'll understand when you're older.' He cleared his throat and continued.

" Anyway, I thought...I thought something was missing and I didn't know what. Soon, I started getting these comments on my videos from someone called 'Danisnotonfire' " He chuckled again as she perked up at the mention of Dan. " He messaged me on Twitter, Formspring, Dailybooth, everywhere...we had a lot of things in common, we liked the same bands, the same tv shows and games. Then we started Skyping each other...my friends used to think it was strange, dangerous, and a little odd..."

Dan furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side having never really heard that par of the story before, he met Megan's gaze for a quick second before she turned to Phil. He smiled softly, as she asked Phil.

" They like daddy now though right?"

" Of course they do sweetpea, despite what they initially thought, now they love daddy not as much as me though. I convinced them that he was an amazing person...because he really was, I kept talking to him all the time, Sometimes we'd stay up until 2 or 4 in the morning just talking. Finally one day, we met up at Manchester and we spent the whole day there. We went to a coffee shop, and the Manchester Eye...I remember being so shy and awkward at first, I knew he liked me because he was a fan of mine but...I thought that once he knew the real me, he'd reevaluate." Explained Phil, Dan's features softened and it took everything he had not to go over and hug him.

" He didn't though...and, that day we became the best of friends, I convinced him to start Youtube and he did. Later we did a video 'Philisnotonfire' and the internet exploded. " He said with a small chuckle, Megan smiled as her papa went on telling the story.

" But one day Dan got really sick, and he had to go to the hospital for surgery. He was fine afterwards, and it wasn't life threatning or anything but, seeing him on the bed like that...it really, really made me think. I had an as your daddy would say 'An Existential Crisis' and I started thinking of everything we'd been through up until that point, everything just whirled around in my head and I realized. The thing I thought I'd been missing...was right in front of me.

I'd fallen in love with Dan...that night while your dad slept I broke up with Charlie and...later...once the morphine had passed...I asked him if he wanted to date. He didn't believe it at first but...he said yes...we decided to keep it a secret from the fans, because we were well...we didn't know how they'd react. Eventually though, we did..."

" How?" She asked curiously, Phil smiled well the story had come this far, so why not tell the rest?

" One day, Uncle Alfie had made a video with us called 'Guess the Youtuber and I'd...accidentally called Darcy a hairy egg' said Phil awkwardly, Dan smiled and tried not to laugh, while Megan looked appalled.

" Well, basically a week or so later Auntie Louise had us babysit Darcy, sort of as my punishment for what I'd said. We took care of her for the day and...as we did, we realized that..we liked having a child around the house, we liked taking care of Darcy and after talking things over. We decided that if we were to go any further in our relationship, we'd have to come clean...so we did...we told the fans, and some were negative and most were positive...we told our families and friends...and we decided to marry. This is where you come in." Said Phil, Megan smiled as he gently brushed some hair from her face.

" See, we'd been searching everywhere for a place that would let us adopt but...no one would, eventually though, we did...my friend, she couldn't take care of you so we took you in, and we fell in love immediately. We knew the moment we saw you, that we wanted to be your daddies, and to take care of you...and here we are, now rest your eyes love." He replied, seeing her eyelids begin drooping. She yawned, as he kissed her forehead. When he noticed Dan there, Dan smiled and kissed him.


	7. Existential Crisis

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter which features Megan walking in on Dan having one of his infamous 'Existential Crisis' So...yeah, I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Megan - 9**

* * *

Megan hummed, and bounded down the stairs eating a lollipop, they'd come back from Vidcon and were currently home. Papa was filming a video, she could hear him talking in his room daddy on the other hand was laying on the floor. She knitted her brow, wondering if he was asleep, slowly she tiptoed over and stood over him. Dan looked up and saw Megan standing there, she smiled and gave a small wave.

" Silly daddy, why're you napping on the floor?" She asked curiously. Dan chuckled, and shook his head. He hadn't been napping, after what occurred at Vidcon, he'd started having these dark thoughts. Wondering what if it had been his daughter who'd been in Hayden and Noah's positions, what if he and Phil had crazy fans like Stephen, and just all of these thoughts ran around his head. Until finally, he'd lapsed into an existential crisis...something he hadn't had in years.

" I wasn't napping, I was just thinking of stuff." Replied Dan, laid down next to him staring up at the ceiling.

" About what?" She asked curiously.

" Grown up stuff, I'll tell you when you're older." Said Dan, not really wanting to explain the idea of an existential crisis to a nine year old...a child who was so sweet and innocent, who shouldn't have to go through what they did at Vidcon. Children were supposed to be safe and happy, what kind of world were thy living in where some psycho could hurt poor innocent kids, just because of who their parents were? He sighed, and felt the existential crisis coming back as the dark thoughts were returning.

" Is it about the monster?" She asked curiously, Dan furrowed his brow and looked at her curiously.

" Mary and Astrid were talking, and Astrid said she had nightmares about the monster." She replied, it took a few minutes for Dan to realize that she was probably talking about Stephen. He nodded, and flopped onto his back to face the ceiling as she was.

" Yeah, it's about the monster..." He replied, Megan went over and sat on Dan's stomach.

" Monsters can't hurt you though, know why?" She asked, Dan smiled and shook his head, immediately Megan smirked evilly and began to tickle Dan. " Because laughing makes the monsters go away, thats what papa says."

" Oh does he?" Asked Dan, with a small chuckle as he immediately began tickling her. She laughed, and accidentally dropped the lollipop onto the floor.

"Oops." Said the nine year old, Dan chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

" It's fine, c'mon lets go get another one." He replied, as he picked it up. He stood up, followed by Megan, both went to the kitchen and got another one. Dan sighed, feeling a lot better than he was before.


	8. Vidcon Woes

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is something that popped into my head, especially after reading a few things on Tumblr where some people refused to take pictures with Phil. Like wtf? I can understand not liking Dan or Phil's videos but have the decency to take a picture and hug both of them instead of ignoring them. That's just rude, ok rant over. Enjoy**

**Megan - 9 **

* * *

Megan sat in the seat coloring while people were taking pictures with her daddy and papa. She smiled and gave a small wave to the few who would wave at her, before going over to them and hugging, taking pictures, the usual things. Other than that though, the nine year old mostly stayed put and out of the grownup's and other people's way. Vidcon was fun, but this was also technically part of their job which meant she had to be on her best behaviour, just like at the radio show. She looked up, and saw Noah running by making her roll her eyes, recalling how he, Astrid, Toby, and Hayden had snuck away from the group the day before. She shook her head, and looked back as a random girl went over to daddy and hugged him...though she noticed that, she barely paid papa any mind. She narrowed her green eyes, as she walked away after taking a picture with daddy, leaving papa behind, still smiling though she could tell something wasn't right.

Phil smiled and gave a half hearted wave as the girl walked off. Dan gave him a small pat on the back, which he graciously accepted...honestly it wasn't anything new, sometimes people came to these meetups onl wanting hugs and pictures from Dan and not him. Originally, it did hurt and he had felt some small resentment towards Dan at the start but..after all these years, he was used to it. Not that it made it hurt any less. He turned to his daughter, who was looking back at him, before turn away and the air suddenly got colder as she looked at the fan walking away with her friend. Immediately, Phil went over and ruffled her hair to dispel any negative thoughts in his daughter's mind.

She smiled up at him, before he went back to taking pictures. When a small idea popped in her mind. After the last fan left, immediately Megan lept off the chair and went over to Dan.

" Daddy! daddy! I want to take a picture with Amazingphil!" Exclaimed Megan, Dan and Phil shared a confused look before turning to their daughter.

" You mean with Papa?" Asked Dan, when Megan gave Dan a look that said play along before immediately going over to Phil and glomping him.

" Oh Amazingphil!, I love your videos! especially the ones where you put the cat whiskers on your face. " Exclaimed Megan enthusiastically, Phil chuckled and quickly caught on to what she was doing, as did Dan who smiled and took out his phone.

" Ok, smile." Said Dan, as he took the picture of Megan and Phil hugging.

" Thank you Mr. Amazingphil," Said Megan,

" You're welcome little girl, can I ask you a question? Is your daddy single?" Asked Phil teasingly, looking up at Dan who chuckled as Megan fervently nodded.

" Yes, he is, he's with my papa and my papa is the bestest, nicest papa in the whole world. He sometimes makes me eat my vegetables when I don't want to, but then he makes the best sweets. He's really funny and he gives the best hugs in the history of ever." Said Megan, Phil's eyes widened, and he felt a huge smile on his face.

" What's your papa's name?" Asked Phil curiously.

" His name is Phil, just like yours." Said Megan, Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly as she hugged him back. Gripping his shirt tightly.

" Do you feel better papa?" She whispered.

" Loads better darling." He replied, as he and Dan walked off.


	9. Sick Megan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, here is a random oneshot thing I thought up where basically, Megan is feeling sick, and Phil taking care of her, hope you enjoy it XD**

**Megan- 7**

* * *

"Meggy, time to go to school." Said Phil, knocking on the door, becoming alarmed when Megan didn't answer back. Was she still asleep he wondered, before pushing that aside. Unlike him and Dan, Megan was a morning person and was always up by this time, watching telly in her room. He opened the door, and saw the tiny little seven year old, still under her duvet. Her brown hair splayed out over the pillow, she gave a tiny moan of pain which sent chills down Phil's spine.

" What is it sweetheart?" Asked Phil, as he went over and sat on the bed. Gently brushing some of her damp hair from her face, he could feel how hot she was.

" My head hurts, and my tummy too." She replied meekly.

" Alright, don't worry sweetie, papa's going to make you all better alright?" Said Phil, before gently kissing her forehead and giving her a soft reassuring smile. " Try to get some rest, daddy's at the Radio but he should be back soon In the meantime, I'll make you some soup and bring you some medicine alright?"

She sniffed, and nodded as he left, and after phoning the school to tell them that Megan wasn't going due to being ill. Got started on the soup, he left it to boil before getting the thermometer and going back to Megan's room. She groaned softly, as Phil went over and after taking her temperature which was very high. He got Lion and Dan's old bear, setting them both next to her.

" Comfy?" Said Phil, as he gently tucked her in more.

She nodded, and felt her eyelids closing, as Phil kissed her forehead.

" Sweet dreams, sweetheart, I'll be back with your soup." He whispered, before leaving and coming back with the soup. He honestly never quite liked soup, but it was an essential part of making people feel better. He set it down, beside her bed so she could eat it when she was awake. He crossed over to the other side, and sat on the bed, gently running a hand through her brown curls.

"_ Open your eyes and see, your eyes are open...wear no disguise for me, come into the open. When it's cold, and I'm here in bed, hold onto the night there will be no shame." _He sang softly, not the best song to sing but it was all he could think of at the moment. "_ Always I wanna be with you, and make believe with you, and harmony harmony..."_


End file.
